


Mágica

by irrigo



Series: Perdição [3]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Chas Chandler, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas odiava como não conseguia manipulá-lo como John o manipulava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mágica

Havia uma força nele. Era algo no jeito em que John o tocava, no jeito firme em que aquelas mãos passavam por seu corpo, no ar que ele respirava, em seu hálito com cheiro de cigarros e gim. A atmosfera que ele criava com sua simples presença era de uma intensidade que Chas nunca havia experimentado. O desejo que sentia por ele também. Era diferente, era mais forte, mais intenso, cegante e desnorteante, que lhe roubava toda a capacidade de pensar. Era quase animal. John sempre queria mais, mais e mais e Chas se via sendo puxado junto daquilo, também querendo cada vez mais, até que um orgasmo violento o fazia perder os sentidos por um momento, e tudo era névoa.

Era como mágica.

Às vezes ele pensava que John usava mágica nele naquelas situações, mas logo desistia da hipótese. Sabia que John era um filho da puta, mas ele não era aquele tipo de filho da puta.

Chas olhou para o lado e viu John acendendo um cigarro, suado, a camisa aberta e úmida, as calças com o cinto desfivelado nos joelhos. Por um instante Chas quis beijá-lo outra vez, começar tudo de novo, mas se deteve. Estava cansado, não conseguia encontrar energia nem mesmo para se vestir. O impulso para foderem sempre que se viam era grande. Ele não sabia por quê. Num momento eles estavam dentro do carro, Chas dirigindo até um bar onde tocavam as bandas dos amigos de John e no segundo seguinte John estava montado nele, dentro do carro mesmo, e eles fodiam até perderem os sentidos. Para John aquilo era, pensou ele, completamente normal. Várias vezes quando Chas passava pelos aposentos em que eles ficavam antes ou depois dos concertos ele via John no sofá com Gary ou uma groupie de cabelos oxigenados. Sexo era como ar para ele. Mas não era assim para Chas. É claro que já havia dormido com outras pessoas – era um homem jovem, consideravelmente atraente e andava com uma banda, é claro que já havia dormido com outras pessoas, mas aqueles encontros nunca tinham aquela intensidade. Às vezes, admitia, ele fazia aquilo apenas para atiçar John, que com frequência o via com outras garotas, naqueles lugares sem privacidade nenhuma, onde todo mundo, três ou quatro bandas diferentes, dormiam no mesmo quarto. Queria deixá-lo com ciúme. Queria que ele largasse quem quer que estivesse junto dele e fosse para junto de Chas. Mas aquilo não acontecia e ele ficava ali, impassível, um cigarro entre os lábios, uma garota com o rosto entre suas pernas. Chas odiava como não conseguia manipulá-lo como John o manipulava. Odiava não ter o mesmo efeito que ele tinha em si.

Mas agora as coisas mudariam. Agora ele não poderia mais foder John dentro no carro ou em qualquer outro lugar. Não poderia mais vê-lo com tanta frequência, não poderia mais senti-lo tão perto e se render à sua magia.

“John.”, ele começou depois que enfim conseguiu se vestir. O outro se virou em sua direção, um cigarro quase no fim nos lábios, “Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.”, Chas continuou e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo escuro.

“Diga, parceiro.”, John disse, jogando a bituca do cigarro pela janela.

Chas engoliu a saliva. Como dizer aquilo a ele?

“Você se lembra de Renee, aquela garota que eu conheci em um dos seus concertos?”, ele perguntou, um pouco perdido.

“Loira?”, indagou, franzindo um pouco a testa, “Aquela guria que era orgulhosa demais para dormir comigo?”

Chas fez uma careta - “É, aquela.”

“O que tem ela?”, ele acendeu outro cigarro.

“A gente começou a sair há algum tempo.”, ele disse, “No início não era nada muito sério, mas depois- Bem, o ponto é que eu vou me casar com ela.”

John quase cuspiu o cigarro - “Você vai o quê?”

Chas não repetiu. Aquilo já fora difícil o bastante na primeira vez.

Não sabia por quê não conseguia dizer aquilo a ele. Fazia semanas que estavam planejando o casamento, meses desde a data do noivado. Tudo fora rápido demais até para ele, que não sabia como havia se metido naquilo. Mas Renee estava grávida e ele precisava ser um pai responsável. Precisava de um emprego de verdade, precisava parar de beber, de usar drogas e de fazer qualquer outra coisa que um pai responsável não faria. E isso incluía parar de dormir com John Constantine.

“Eu vou me casar com ela.”, repetiu, com a voz um pouco mais firme daquela vez, “Ela está grávida. Vamos ter um filho.”

“Desde quando?”, John perguntou. Parecia perplexo, “Você não sai com outras pessoas além de mim. Você não dorme com outras pessoas além de mim.”

“Eu a amo, John.”, ele disse.

Mas, na verdade, não tinha tanta certeza. Renee o fazia se sentir seguro, como uma boa pessoa, algo diferente do que John o fazia se sentir. Era quase o oposto. Não havia desejo animal com ela, era algo… Normal, comum, o tipo de relacionamento que todo mundo se imagina ter um dia. Mas ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era amor.

A expressão no rosto de John era de quase choque. Chas nunca havia dito nada próximo da palavra “amor” perto dele, muito menos em relação a outra pessoa. Ele sabia o quão possessivo John era em relação a si.

John riu. “Você não ama nem a si mesmo.”, disse.

Chas não disse nada. Saiu do carro e entrou de novo pela porta do motorista.

“Eu vou me mudar de volta para os EUA.”, disse, baixo, “Para poder ficar com ela.”

O outro soltou mais um riso de escárnio, mas não disse nada.

Chas deu partida no carro e foi para o apartamento de John. Era madrugada e as ruas estavam vazias, os semáforos apagados. Quando chegou, John desceu do carro e bateu a porta com força. Chas fez o mesmo, querendo subir junto dele, ter certeza de que não desceria a rua para ir a algum bar. Quando estava prestes a entrar no prédio, John se virou na direção dele, parando-o na entrada. Havia algo diferente em seu olhar.

“Você é meu, Chas.”, ele disse, um tom baixo mas forte, jeito que Chas nunca o havia visto usar antes. Ele ergueu os pés e beijou seus lábios, superficial mas com força. Então Chas viu um dos punhos dele vir em sua direção e sentiu uma dor aguda no rosto, o sabor do sangue na boca. “Tenha a porra de uma vida feliz.”, ouviu e logo John não estava mais à vista.

Ele cuspiu o sangue. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas não cedeu. Voltou para o carro e dirigiu para seu apartamento, sem no entanto conseguir sair do carro. Seu reflexo no retrovisor o encarava, um corte no lábio inferior. Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco.

John Constantine não apareceu em seu casamento.


End file.
